Broken Hearts Are Reckless
by celtic-dreamscape-94
Summary: Hermione’s seen Ron and Lavender together one too many times today and broken hearts are reckless, but the results of what happens might just make her day. One-shot. It's not exactly hurt/comfort, more just hurt.


Hermione stepped in through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. Today had been a bad day. Potions had been a complete screw up after Harry, yet again got a perfect potion with that damned book of his, and she, following the correct steps, had created a bubbling pool of gloop. She had seen Ron and Lavender sucking each other's faces off at least seven times, each time causing her to run in the other direction and throw up in the toilets, followed by a long session of crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When would he ever look past that stupid childish girl? Who called him 'Won Won' of all things! Apart from the fact that 'won' was a unit of currency in Korea, it was the most ridiculous nickname she'd ever heard. How could he bear being in her presence for more than two seconds before _having _to leave the room? When would Ron ever realise that _Hermione_ had feelings for him?

Admitted, they hadn't had the smoothest of relationships to start off with, but as they got older, he was always there. Being her friend. Now that she needed him the most, why couldn't he see it? Why couldn't he be her friend and more?

Hermione would never be prepared for seeing Ron and Lavender snogging each other to death, so this time was no different than the others. When she saw them, she whimpered and ran from the common room in any direction other than theirs. It was like they haunted her, appearing in every doorway she tried to step through, blocking each path she tried to follow.

Ron heard the small outcry and looked around Lavender from his spot underneath her on the big armchair.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Does it _matter_ Ron? Kiss me!"

Ron looked at Lavender's dreamy face, about to engage once more, when one of the paintings spoke up.

"Miss Hermione Granger, I think you'll find. You may want to find out what's wrong."

Ron pushed Lavender gently off his lap to a whine. "Won Won!"

Lavender's bottom lip began quivering and she put on a 'look at me, I'm adorable!' face.

"I want to know what's got Hermione upset, alright?"

Ron left the common room on Hermione's trail.

* * *

Hermione found herself in the stone circle not long after leaving the common room. She crumpled to the floor and hugged her knees. Again, those familiar tears found their place rolling down her cheeks. Damn, why couldn't she hold it together better when she saw them?

She dropped her head back against the cold stone behind her and let warm tears cover her face. She watched the light grey clouds fly over the skies as the strong wind blew them where it willed. Swallows looped and dived in the air above her. If only she could be as free as them. As free from this weight she carried on her shoulders as the birds were free from being held down. She was held captive in the strict regime of her life, the strict regime of loving someone who simply _will not _see it. No chance to fly. She lost herself in her dream world, staring up into the heavens and willing herself to be there with the unbound creations of Mother Nature. She began humming gently and wiping the moisture from her face, losing herself in a world where Lavender Brown did not exist and Ron understood her properly. She would have stayed there, her head in the clouds, if it were not for the sight of Ron heading across the bridge, searching eyes no doubtedly trying to find her.

Hermione shot up from her spot on the ground and frantically searching round for another escape route.. What she did next would never fail to mystify her, but it happened all the same. She grabbed the nearest guy she saw and kissed him so deeply, so meaningfully that Ron would be scarred for life, so jealous that he would want her for himself. Well, that was the plan anyway. Her eyes closed as she bunched the boy's robes in her fists and pushing him back against the stone where she had been sat. She felt a hand snake around her waist unsteadily.

Ron watched in horror as Hermione kissed that boy so passionately, holding him captive against the rock, putting everything she had into that kiss. And how the boy put his hands all over her. Well, only around her waist, but considering the circumstances...

Ron gritted his teeth and stalked back down the bridge towards the castle as he fumed with almost incontrollable rage.

Hermione kept the contact going long enough for her to be relatively sure Ron had disappeared. She finally broke apart and stepped back, looking down at her feet before looking back up at the boy's face.

"Ah," she spoke wide eyed. She stared at Draco Malfoy as he stood there, his hand hovering where her waist had been and his eyes closed.

Hermione bit her lip, before clearing her throat.

Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione stood before him with a slightly sheepish expression on her face.

"What? Um, where did she go?" he asked in a daze.

"Where did who go?"

"The...um...the girl who just kissed me?"

Hermione crumpled her brow in thought. "Well, um..."

_No_ she thought, _walk away, just WALK away._

"Urm, she's...currently...running away..." Hermione smiled and ran for the bridge.

Draco took a moment to realise what she meant before his face suddenly turned to that of disgust and he ran after her.

"OI! GRANGER YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD! COME BACK HERE!"

Hermione laughed. Even though she'd just kissed Malfoy, it was the funniest thing. He had been dazed when she pulled away and now he was angry as hell, so she had better run for her life.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" he yelled.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, "Well, sorry! But bursting your little bubble here; I THINK YOU ENJOYED IT!"

Draco narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to catch up, but Hermione had already disappeared round the corner. He came to a skidding halt on the bridge and kicked the wooden panelling along the side. He couldn't believe he'd just kissed Granger, it had felt so good, now it felt like poison. Why hadn't he noticed? How could he _not _notice who was kissing him? He'd made it worse by putting his hand on her waist. He kicked the panels again. He would get her for that. Even if it took the rest of his school life, he would get her back. Wait, why had she kissed him in the first place? He made a quiet whimpering noise. He was so_ confused_!

* * *

Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room at full pelt, ignoring the way that Lavender was sat on Ron's lap once again.

"I just _snogged _Draco Malfoy!" she announced. Luckily the only people present were Ron, Lavender, Harry and Crookshanks.

"We noticed!" muttered Ron angrily.

Harry spluttered as he turned round to face Hermione, "What?!"

Lavender glared at her disapprovingly and even Crookshanks seemed to appreciate the gravity of the situation because he shot up from his cosy ball, back raised and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Hermione let out a short burst of manic laughter before running up the stairs as well. As soon as she got to her bed she collapsed on top of it and kept giggling, remembering the look on Draco's face. Priceless. And she wouldn't let him forget it. Ron and Lavender proved to be the cause of a great source of amusement for once.

**_A/N: Hope you liked it! :P Please leave reviews! I love reviews. :D_**


End file.
